


[Fan art] Burning for You

by tabbystardust



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:52:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team has finished a case and Morgan and Reid can finally go to their hotel room and spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan art] Burning for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to everyone who writes Moreid fic! <3


End file.
